Posion
by Chibimax
Summary: While investigating a Deception activity, Optimus and Bumblebee are attacked by Arachnid. In the fight Bumblebee is caught in a purple mist by Arachnid. A few days pass and Bumblebee starts to act strange. Can the others find out what's happening to their youngest member before it's too late?


Posion

Chapter 1: Itsy Bitsy Spider

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were on their usual patrols when they were contacted by Ratchet. "Optimus, I've just spotted Decepticon activity in a forest nearby your location. I'm send you the coordination's now."

"Understood, old friend." Optimus responded. "Bumblebee, let's investigate this."

"Yes, Sir." Bumblebee beeped, following the Prime to the location.

When they arrived at the place, Bumblebee and Optimus transformed as they were sure no human was around in the forest. They walked through the forest with their guns ready as a tick white fog started to form around them.

As they went deeper into the forest, the fog got thicker and ticker. "Argh! I can't see a thing in front of me anymore!" Beeped Bee in frustration.

"Indeed, we must stay close to each other as this could be one of Arachnid's traps."

"Arachnid? You think she is behind this?"

Optimus didn't respond as a familiar laugh was heard through the forest. "Look what we have here." A voice said in the white fog. Optimus and Bumblebee went standing against each other covering each other's back.

Out of the thick fog, a cold-sparked murderous spider bot came closer to them. "Looks like I've found not only a bug, but also a Prime." Arachnid said with her cruel voice.

"Look who's talking!" Beeped Bumblebee.

"What is it that you want, Arachnid?!" Demanded Optimus.

"To play, of course." Smiled the Spider as she circled around Bee and Optimus. "I haven't had some fun in a while since Jack and Arcee visit the forest. Now let the games begin, shall we?"

Arachnid started shooting at the two Autobots, forcing them to take cover. Bumblebee tried to shoot back, but couldn't see much thanks to the fog. 'She's forcing us to separate us!' Bee thought as Arachnid keeps shooting at Bumblebee.

As Bumblebee tried to shoot back, he was also trying to stay close to Optimus. Bumblebee looked around when he noticed Optimus was nowhere to be seen. "Optimus!" Bee called out. Bee could hear some metal and shooting in a distance. "Optimus!" Bumblebee started to run towards the sound.

Optimus didn't know how he and Bumblebee got separated from each other. Arachnid somehow managed to drift Optimus away from Bumblebee and more into the foggy forest. Optimus only shot at the spider as he was sure enough it was the Decepticon and not his youngest team member as he did not know where Bumblebee was.

"Care for a dance, Prime." Smiled the spider as she came behind Optimus. Optimus slammed her away and tried to shoot at her. The spider was quick enough to see the move and jumped back into the fog.

Optimus looked around for the spider. "Bumbleblee, come in." Optimus said over the comlink. Nothing. Only static. "Bumblebee, please respond." Again, there was no respond from the yellow bot.

"Don't even waste your time contacting the youngling, Prime." Arachnid said as she knew what Prime was trying to do. "He won't hear you anymore."

Anger bowled in the Prime. "What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing yet. But it won't be for long until he's trapped like a sweet little Bumblebee in my spider web, ready to play with."

Arachnid got surprised as she was attack by a sword. Arachnid just smiled as she blocked the attack. "Nice move, but not good enough." She said before slamming Prime away from her.

"Optimus!" A beeping voice yelled from out of the fog. Optimus looked up in the direction of the voice. It was just one mistake Optimus made by letting his guard down for one click.

"Not so fast, Prime." Arachnid said, shooting the Prime down. Arachnid walked closer to Optimus and looked at the unconscious Prime. "Maybe the yellow bug would be more fun to play with for now." Arachnid smiled and walked to the beeping voice.

Bumblebee listen if he could hear some fighting noise. But there was none. Somehow the forest became death silence. "Optimus!" Bee yelled again.

"Optimus can't hear you now, bug." The familiar creepy voice said within the fog.

Bumblebee turned around, blasting away in the direction of the creep voice. The voice laughed. "You missed."

Bumblebee looked around, trying to find the spider. "You can't find me, can't you bug?"

Bumblebee narrowed his optics as he knew Arachnid was playing with him. Suddenly, Bumblebee got a idea. "The itsy bitsy spider climb up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out…"

Without any warning, Bumblebee was slammed against a tree as the spider had grabbed his neck. Angrily digging her claws into the old wound where Bee's voice box used to be. "I hate that song. I hate it so much."

"I love it." Bee beeped as he tried to get free from the other spider legs that held him down.

"You know what happened to the last bot who sang the song?"

"Technically, I can't sing it as I don't have a voice box anymore."

Arachnid growled while putting more force on her grip. "I killed the bot slowly."

"That must have been a brave Autobot." Beeped Bee.

"No you foolish Autobot. It was a crazy Decepticon with three faces. He sang the song every time I past him by. He wasn't itsy bitsy anymore when I was done with him."

"The itsy bitsy spi- aaaaaaah!" screamed Bumblebee as Arachnid digged her claws deeper into Bee's neck, before hitting the youngling hard enough to let him fall on the ground. Bumblebee grabbed his neck while coughing loudly.

"I was going to use this on the Prime, but now you'll do too." The spider grabbed a canister and opened it. Purple mist came out of the canister. Bumblebee was startled as the mist formed around him.

"You never should have played that song, bug." Arachnid laughed, before disappearing.

Optimus grabbed his helm. Where was he? In a forest. What was he doing here? Slowly, everything came back to him. Patrolling, Decpticon activity, fighting with Arachnid, losing Bumblebee. Bumblebee! "Optimus please come in."A voice said over the commlink.

"Ratchet?"Optimus said as he recalled who the voice belonged to.

"Optimus! We've been trying to contact you for a while now! You didn't respond…"

"Arachnid must has used some communication blockers."

"Arachnid is in the forest!?" said Arcee with a higher tone.

"Send back up immediately."

"We're on our way!"

"Ratchet can you lock into Bumblebee's position?"

"He's a few click due north."

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus stood up and walking towards Bumblebee's coordination's. When Bumblebee's yellow form came in sight, Optimus ran towards the youngling. As he checked over Bumblebee, Optimus heard some other vehicles stopping nearby him.

"Bee!" Bulkhead said worried. It was the first time he saw Bumblebee with a neck wound like that. "Is he still…"

"He's online, but need medical attention." Answered Optimus the green wrecker.

"What about Arachnid?" Asked Arcee, looking around for any spider bot that might come to attack them.

"Arachnid left before I even regain conscious. Ratchet, we need a bridge, fast."

I can't help it, but I feel rusty. In my point I've used too much as, when and comma's. Somebody kick me. And I know I should be updating my other stories before I even thinks about making new ones and stop playing Wolf Among Us, but hey I'm brainstorming with a friend for Human… Anyway, I'm glad that I've got a little distraction right now as work is killing me right now. God, I would praise Primus if the last week of working would be finally over! Long live the vacation!

This idea was taken from Shizuka Taiyou's forum. Even when it was under a TFA section, I felt I'd had to write it for the Prime universe as I'm more familiar to it now (I don't have any TFA episodes on my computer T^T) Btw, can someone guess what D-con I was talking about in the Itsy bitsy part?

Please let me know what you think about it and if anyone find some mistakes, feel free to give me some tips or so.


End file.
